Which Member?
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Haruhi starts to like Hikaru but then she admits to loving Tamaki? Is Kaoru jealous? She is totally confused. All the members are after her! Who will she choose? You decide! Haruhix? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I finally and making another Host Club story! YEAH ME! So here goes… Plz vote for your fav member!**

_Which Member?_

Haruhi was walking down the long and beautiful halls of Ouran until; Hikaru jumped in front of her and scared her.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Going to the club, what else?" Haruhi glared at him.

"So you need me to walk you there?" Hikaru asked mischievously.

"Well aren't you going there anyways?" Haruhi asked him.

"I was planning on skipping today, wanna join me?" He grinned.

"Hmmm, I'll say my chores haven't been done and Tamaki will start crying." Haruhi smiled. Hikaru's grin grew wider.

"I was planning on taking my limo to my house," He told her.

"Is that any fun?" Haruhi asked him.

"Well, I get to dress you up so…of course!" Hikaru grabbed her arm and dragged her in the opposite direction of the host club. Haruhi tried to fight back but sadly, she was too weak. Haruhi finally gave up and let her drag her into the limo that awaits them at the front gate.

Hikaru literally threw her into the car and jumped in. Haruhi noticed that Hikaru was on top of her and panting. "Kyoya…almost….saw…us," He managed to say.

"Um…Hikaru? Could you get off of me?" She asked.

Hikaru's face turned bright red. He frantically got off of her and mumbled "Sorry,"

"So what are my outfits today?" Haruhi asked in a tone that reeked of being annoyed.

"Well, some dresses and bikinis and skirts and tank-tops….why?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm planning my escape route right now," She laughed. Hikaru just stared at her as she laughed. She turned to him and asked "What?"

"Oh nothing, just admiring how cute you are." He smiled.

"Huh? I didn't catch that." She told him.

"Nothing," He replied and added "Here we are,"

Haruhi's eyes widened when she saw the mansion. It was huge! It was elegant yet bright. It was perfect. It had the most delightful siding Haruhi had ever seen. Hikaru started smirking "Like it?"

"It's…wonderful…"She replied and she was still gazing at the magnificent mansion. Hikaru got out of the limo and took Haruhi's hand as she got out of the limo. She was still gaping at it. "You can stop anytime now," He told her.

"Oh, sorry." She said and finally stopped looking around. Two butlers opened the front doors and greeted them "Hello Hikaru-sama and guest," Haruhi was a little annoyed that she was "guest" but she dealt with it.

"Please send the usual up to my room," He told one of the butlers. The other one took their coats and bags.

"Hand and foot, much?" Haruhi giggled.

"Maybe a little," He told her and asked "Elevator or stairs?"

"……" Haruhi stared at him dumbfounded.

"Elevator it is," Hikaru grabbed her hand and dragged the dumbfounded Haruhi to the elevator. They stepped in and Hikaru pushed a button that had "H&K" on it and the elevator door's started to close. It moved up a few levels and opened its doors once more. Hikaru pulled Haruhi off the elevator and started to pull her over to a door. He opened the humongous oak doors and pushed her in. "There's a door on the right. When you're done changing, step out. I'll be there." He told her.

"O…k…" Was all she could say. She turned and ran into a super frilly dress. It was so frilly that it poofed outward. Haruhi groaned "Oh no,"

She changed and stepped out of the door Hikaru told her to step out of. There was Hikaru on one of two beds reading a magazine. It wasn't even a dirty one. She was very proud of him. She rolled her eyes and asked "How do I look?"

Hikaru looked up and started blushing. "You look cute," He told her in a quiet voice.

"Next outfit?" She asked. Hikaru nodded and Haruhi stepped back into the room. 'I wonder…did it get hotter in that room? Why was Hikaru turning red?' Haruhi thought.

She came out of the room with a mini-skirt and a hoodie on. She started twirling around in her outfit. Hikaru grabbed her and whispered "Nice," in her ear. Haruhi's ear started tingling. She didn't know why but it did. It started to itch. She scratched it but accidentally slapped Hikaru. Hikaru pulled away and grabbed his cheek and mumbled "Oh…."

"I'm so sorry! My ear began to itch and….." Hikaru stopped her and pushed her up against a wall. Haruhi looked up at him and asked "What?"

"You're so damn cute," He admitted and held her frail hands over head and kept her pinned to the wall. Haruhi unknowingly started to turn red. She stared at him with her big innocent eyes and asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing this," He smirked as he leaned down to kiss her. Haruhi's eyes widened not only was it a shock that Hikaru kissed her but it felt good. Haruhi leaned into the kiss and Hikaru loosened his grip on Haruhi's hands and she wrapped them around his neck. She broke off the kiss and asked "What was that for?"

"Well, you became too cute in that outfit," Hikaru laughed. Haruhi joined him and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "What will Tamaki do, when he finds out?" Haruhi asked.

"Besides kill me? Well how about we don't tell him and if it doesn't work between us then it won't matter." Hikaru smirked.

Haruhi slowly nodded and touched her face. It was burning. Haruhi's eye widened and rushed off into the room where she changed. She put on her uniform and walked out ready to face Hikaru. He was smiling and mumbling "I won. I beat Tamaki. I won,"

Haruhi's ears perked up and paid closer attention to what he was saying. Her eyes narrowed. She stomped over to Hikaru and slapped him "How dare you! Am I just a game to you guys? Oh look, a commoner! Let's play with her! Is that it? Damn rich bastards! Go to hell!"

"Haruhi! Please don't go! It's just everyone thinks that you love….him…." He told her bitterly. Haruhi had her hand on the doorknob ready to leave but she listened. "Oh Tamaki and Haruhi are going to end up together. They're perfect for each other. She'll take care of him." Hikaru said staring hard at the ground.

"I think Tamaki is an idiot," She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I think Tamaki is an idiot," She said a little louder. Hikaru grew a small smile.

"And what do you think of me?" Hikaru asked.

"You're a hot-headed idiot but…you're sweet. I personally would thank Kaoru for that." Haruhi laughed.

"I think I will too," Hikaru smiled.

"Well I have to go…" Haruhi sighed.

"Why?"

"Dad is coming home early and he'd faint if I wasn't there," Haruhi giggled.

"Did you just….?" Hikaru asked stunned.

"It'll be our little secret," Haruhi told him shaking her head laughing.

"See ya," Hikaru waved and opened the door for her. Haruhi smiled and waved "Bye," back.

Haruhi took the elevator and pushed the "Main" button. When she reached the main floor she saw all of the host club members staring at the elevator. "Hey…everyone?" Haruhi laughed nervously.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki started crying and ran toward her with his arms flailing about. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING RAPED!" He yelled as he hugged her.

"Can't….breathe…." She managed to gasp out.

"Where were you, my darling daughter?" Tamaki asked as he let her go. Kaoru just started to stare at the elevator. He knew where she was. Hikaru had taken her and done what he said he'd do in his diary. Kaoru wanted so badly to hate his brother but he couldn't even though he may have won over Haruhi. Kaoru started to fight tears. Kyoya patted him on the back and whispered "He hasn't won,"

Kaoru answered back with "Shut up," in his harshest tone.

"Kaoru….why is everyone here?" Hikaru asked as he came down from the stairs. He was wearing different clothes but he still looked hot.

"We went looking for Haruhi and found her here," Kaoru told him coldly.

"Why were you here Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"…I love Tamaki," Haruhi lied. She really wanted the attention to be turned to something else.

Tamaki started crying tears of joy. Kyoya shook his head. Hunny started cheering and Mori nodded his head. Kaoru rolled his eyes as did Hikaru. Tamaki who was standing beside Haruhi kissed her. Haruhi didn't know what to say. It felt as good as Hikaru's kiss. Haruhi pushed him off and quietly told him "Not ready,"

Haruhi ran out of the mansion and raced to the limo that Hikaru prepared for her. She had her bag still in hand and was blushing. She didn't know what she wanted.

**TBC…**

**Well that was my first story in a while! Hope ya like it and review for your favourite! O and I hope my writing has improved! **

**Kaoru-0**

**Hikaru-0**

**Tamaki-0**

**Kyouya-0**

**Hunny-0**

**Mori-0**

**Vote!**


	2. Which has The BEST ABS?

**I actually got a lot of reviews for this and I was really surprised. Thx!**

**Kaoru-3**

**Hikaru-3**

**Tamaki-2**

**Kyouya-2**

**Hunny-0**

**Mori-0**

_Which has The BEST ABS?_

Haruhi finally reached her apartment and her blush was gone. She was really confused. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. It was like she wanted Hikaru but she also admitted to loving Tamaki….truthfully? Then there were all the other members that are also amazingly hot and awesome and nice.

Hunny was super adorable and really nice. He always was smiling and protecting her. He also had a temper that could make a regular girl melt. Of course, Haruhi wasn't a regular girl but she still felt secure and happy when Hunny was around.

Mori was silent but you would just know he was there by his presence. He would smile when he was satisfied or happy. He would only talk at the most crucial moments. He was also drop dead gorgeous!

Kyoya was an annoying selfish jerk. He deserved to be slapped most of the time. He had his off moments when he was truly sweet and caring but that was very unusual. He always made her do things that she didn't want to do. He always made her mad but at the same time feel better. He was the evil of the host club but also super good looking.

Kaoru was the nicest of the devil pair. He would beat people up if they made her cry or fall off a cliff. He would try and take care of her at those moments when she needed someone. He was usually calm except when it dealt with his brother.

Tamaki was the guy she confessed her love to. He was huge idiot yet lovable. He was loyal yet moronic. He didn't understand a lot of things but did well in school. He's like a lost puppy. Haruhi couldn't decide what it was that she felt for him. It was either pain when she saw him or pain when he left.

Last but not least Hikaru. He kissed her and she kissed him back. It was such an unsure feeling. It was perfect and a mess at the same time. She honestly didn't know who she loved right now. She just wanted to know.

Her father opened the door and prancing towards where she was sitting.

"How was school today?" He asked.

"It was fine dad," Haruhi told him.

"I don't buy it! Tell me what happened Haruhi!" Ranka demanded.

"Well I went over to the twins' house and hung out there for awhile and now I'm back," Haruhi sighed.

"Did they do something to you?" Ranka asked darkly.

"I think I messed up my friendship with all the guys," Haruhi pouted.

"How?"

"Well I wanted to leave but everyone was being annoying so I accidentally yelled out "I love Tamaki!" and then I left."

"Oh no! Don't tell me you do!"

"I honestly don't know. They're all amazing guys but I really don't know who I like more. I realize that they don't like me in that way but I really can't help how I feel." Haruhi told her father.

"Oh Haruhi! You're so cute!" Ranka started to smother his daughter in a hug. The door bell rang. Haruhi got up and left her weeping father and yanked open the door. There on her doorstep was Hunny. He had a box full of expensive cakes and smiled "Haru-chan!"

"Oh, Hunny-senpai…how are you?" Haruhi asked as she invited him in.

"I'm okay but I'm worried about you Haru-chan!" He told her with his puppy dog eyes. He stepped in and handed her the box. She put it on the counter and asked "Tea?" 

"No thank you, I just ate. Haru-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm just confused. I well don't know well…." Haruhi began.

"How you feel about me and the other members," He finished.

"Exactly! I really have no idea about what I feel for any of you!" Haruhi tried to explain.

"I know what you mean! Don't worry!" Hunny grinned.

"Hunny-senpai….you're awesome!" Haruhi smiled.

"Haru-chan, do you want to go to the park?" Hunny asked.

"I'll ask! Dad can I go to the park with Hunny-senpai?" She asked her father who was still crying over how his precious daughter left him to answer the door.

"Yes," He managed to mutter.

"Okay….let me get changed…." Haruhi told Hunny because she was still wearing her school uniform.

"KAY!" Hunny replied. Haruhi went into her room and opened a drawer. She pulled out a pair of jeans since it was a little chilly out and a yellow tank top and a grey sweater.

She walked out of the room and Hunny started drooling because he was staring at the cake. Haruhi rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and dragged him out the apartment.

"Haru-chan….can we have cake when we come back?" He asked sweetly.

"Fine," Haruhi sighed.

"YEA!" Hunny screamed.

"Haru-chan….who do you think has the Best Abs out of all of us?" Hunny asked.

"Well……….Mori-senpai….probably…." Haruhi told him blushing.

"So not me?" Hunny stared at her with tears brimming his eyes.

"Well maybe you," Haruhi laughed. Hunny smiled.

They continued their walk until they got to the park. Hunny stopped once they reached a murky pond. It was a crisp fall evening. Haruhi just stared at the murky depths. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Haruhi looked down at him in shock. She never expected him to be so forceful.

"Haru-chan, I love you," He told her.

Haruhi looked down at the small boy. He was so cute! Haruhi managed to wrap her arms around him and told him "Thank you,"

"Does that mean you love me?" He asked.

"I dunno yet," She smiled sadly.

"If one of those jerks hurt you….tell me….." Hunny said darkly.

"I understand…" Haruhi laughed.

"I have to go…" Hunny pouted.

"It's okay…I'll be fine!" Haruhi grinned. Hunny let go and started to walk away. Haruhi turned to the pond once more and smiled a very sad smile. Suddenly, Hunny came back and kissed her quickly on the lips. He ran off before she could even say anything.

"What the hell is happening to me?" She asked herself. She was still standing in front of the pond.

"You're in love with six guys," Someone said behind her.

"Who are you?" Haruhi turned to see who it was.

"I need to talk to you," He said.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi stared at the younger twin and wondered what was going on. He walked closer to her and stood beside her.

"You know that I know what you and my brother are hiding…." He started.

"Yes but there rally in nothing to hide anymore because I'm so confused…." Haruhi told him.

"You realize any of us would kill to be with you," Kaoru laughed.

"I really don't understand why though….I'm just average. You could find millions of other girls like me but why pick me?" She asked.

"We both know that you're wrong. No one is like you Haruhi. You can tell me and Hikaru apart. You know how to handle that moron. You can get Mori to talk. You calm Kyoya. You make Hunny happier if anything." Kaoru told her.

"You can find millions of other girls who can do that," Haruhi repeated.

"How many can do all of those things? How many are as cute as you? How many don't care about whether they cross-dress or not?" He asked.

"Um…. At least 10?" Haruhi guessed.

"Nope…one," He told her.

"You sound very sweet and all but….I just can't pick…I'd destroy the rest of you…." Haruhi told him.

"Are you that egotistical? Do you really believe that we're all in love with you?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," She replied.

"I really have no idea why I fell in love with you or how but I did…." He laughed. He walked in front of her and kissed her. It lasted longer than Hunny's kiss. Haruhi really didn't know what to do. So she stood there just hoping he'd stop but he didn't. He kept going and going. So she shoved him off.

"What the hell was that for?" Kaoru asked.

"You took up like 5 minutes of my day!" Haruhi grumbled.

"Well whoop dee do!" Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"I'm gone!" Haruhi stomped off and started to leave the park. Kaoru started walking in the other direction.

'WHY THE HELL DID I LIKE IT?!?!?!!?!?!?' Haruhi thought.

**TBC…..**

**Well Sorry I've been busy with a whole lot of stuff! Let me just say that this is probably my most popular story ever! Most reviews for the 1st chapter! SO KEEP IT UP!**

**Kaoru-3**

**Hikaru-3**

**Tamaki-2**

**Kyouya-2**

**Hunny-0**

**Mori-0**

**FURRY OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea…yeah! I know I take forever to update but…..im busy! So here goes**

**Kaoru-7**

**Hikaru-6**

**Tamaki-7**

**Kyouya-7**

**Hunny-2**

**Mori-2**

**Wow! Ppl plz! When you review also vote! No one likes Mori or Hunny that much…don't know why….I'd probably write the same as I'd always write if I had to that pairing(s)…..so yea….**

_Chapter 3_

Haruhi was now safe in her kitchen. Her father was already in bed, ready to go to work the next morning. Haruhi poured herself some water and chugged it down. Now she was just more confused. She started to talk to herself "So….I've kissed everybody except Kyoya and Mori….Am I a slut? Hope not….. So who to choose?"

Haruhi put the glass down and walked into her tiny room. She closed the door. She put on her pyjamas and took out her futon. She quietly sighed "Why the hell did I go to Ouran?"

She awoke the next morning. Her hair was messy.. Her dad was gone and he left a note "Be back on in two days!"

Haruhi quickly got dressed and brushed her hair. She was wearing a sundress over jeans. She also grabbed a light jacket over her dress to keep warm. She was off to the supermarket when the doorbell rang. Haruhi glided over to the door and answered "Yes?"

"Hey," Mori answered back. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt. Haruhi just stared.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Win you over," He told her as he looked in her eyes.

"Oh," She opened the door wider and asked "Want to come in?"

He shook his head. Haruhi didn't know what to do…she was truly confuzzled. "Um…so what are you going to do?"

He grabbed her head and bent down and kissed her. Haruhi was taken by surprise. The quiet Mori she once knew was kissing her. It was a huge surprise to her. Mori let go of her head and broke off the kiss. He waved good-bye and walked off into his limo.

Haruhi was stunned still and was just staring blankly into space. Somehow she came out of her stupor and finally went shopping.

She had bought a few things for her dinner tonight and some things for later that week. She was walking down the road until…A sleek black limo barrelled down the road. Haruhi jumped to the side and almost got hit by the car. Kyoya came out and smirked "Shocked?"

"Not really, all of you selfish rich bastards have been coming to see me." She told him.

"I find that offensive," Kyoya said in mock hurt.

"Can you leave me alone now?" She asked.

"I came here out of the goodness of my heart and wasting my time on you, you should be grateful." He told her.

"Nope. I have a life and I can't waste it talking to you," She huffed as she started to walk away.

"Then why do you love me?" He asked. Haruhi instantly stopped.

"No idea….." She muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"No idea!" She said a little louder.

"Just choose me and then it'll all be over," He told her as he started to walk closer to her.

"I can't…..I don't understand what the hell I'm going through and you expect me to choose? I can't believe you!" She said angrily. Kyoya was standing in front of her.

"Just do this for me," Kyoya bent down and kissed her. Haruhi forgot why she was mad and fell limp into his arms. She had dropped the grocery bags. Kyoya wanted more and tried to stick her tongue into her mouth. Haruhi shoved him off and spat "Gross! You're such an….ergh!"

Haruhi grabbed the grocery bags and stomped off. She left Kyoya smirking.

She was back at her apartment and she was unloading the bags into her kitchen. She noticed that a beat up old car kept on driving by. When she was done, she started to catch up on some homework. Tomorrow she'd have another day off and then on Monday she'd have to deal with school and the host club.

Haruhi went to get a snack and saw the car drive by again. She grabbed her jacket and some shoes and went out the door. She climbed down the stairs and stood at the sidewalk. She saw the car turn the corner and she jumped in front of it. It immediately stopped and the driver popped their head out.

"Oh, hello Haruhi!" A cheerful Tamaki grinned.

"What the fuck are you doing stalking the block?" A pissed off Haruhi asked.

"Um….Waiting for you to notice me?" He tried to justify.

"You're weird." She told him shaking her head. He parked the car and got out and stood next to Haruhi.

"I know!" He grinned.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked as she pointed to the beat up old car.

"Oh! I bought that so I wouldn't stand out!" He laughed nervously.

"Stalker!" She punched him playfully in the arm.

"I heard that you've kissed all the members…." He told her sadly.

"Well most of them attacked me so I wouldn't count that!" She told him.

"Did you mean it?" He asked depressed.

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me?"

"I think I did but I also love all the others…." She told him.

"Daddy doesn't want that…."

"I know but Daddy doesn't get what he wants."

"Daddy wants Haruhi to himself," He laughed.

"Well, we'll wait and see who wins…." Haruhi smiled.

"You're not a trophy to be won. You're a girl who chooses whether or not our hearts are broken," He said wisely.

"Wow! I never knew that you were smart! And thanks for the me not being a trophy comment…." She grinned.

"I'm smart! You made Daddy cry!" Tamaki went off into his little corner while Haruhi just started laughing.

"Can I come in?" Tamaki asked as they went to her door. He started to make sure that her real father wasn't home.

"Don't worry; my dad won't be home till late tomorrow or Monday." She told him.

"Oh, okay good!" Tamaki sighed out of relief.

"You're not staying the night though," She told him sharply.

"Understood!" Tamaki said as he saluted. Haruhi just shook her head in laughter. Little did they know that a thunderstorm was coming and it was huge.

**TBC…**

**Well I updated! Sometimes I just type and it's done with a snap but other times it takes me forever. Well I may update Tuesday cause I have nothing to do that day but that's a maybe…**

**Kaoru-7**

**Hikaru-6**

**Tamaki-7**

**Kyouya-7**

**Hunny-2**

**Mori-2**

**Remember to vote!**


	4. Tamaki

**I've decided to update some stories that I havent updated in moths but I'll give you this chapter! **

**Kaoru-11**

**Hikaru-11**

**Tamaki-9**

**Kyouya-12**

**Hunny-5**

**Mori-7**

**No offence to any Kyoya fans but why? I get that he's all nice and cool and good looking and rich but why? I'm sorry he's just not my first choice if I had to pick.**

**Last Time:**

"_Can I come in?" Tamaki asked as they went to her door. He started to make sure that her real father wasn't home._

"_Don't worry; my dad won't be home till late tomorrow or Monday." She told him._

"_Oh, okay good!" Tamaki sighed out of relief._

"_You're not staying the night though," She told him sharply._

"_Understood!" Tamaki said as he saluted. Haruhi just shook her head in laughter. Little did they know that a thunderstorm was coming and it was huge._

_Tamaki_

Haruhi started to make some tea for the both of them when she looked out the window. She saw a dark cloud but decided to continue to make the tea and send Tamaki home soon. Then the thunder struck. Haruhi screamed and dropped a tea cup. She started to cry and she fell to the floor. Tamaki rushed over and started to hug her.

He whispered "It's okay," over and over again until she stopped shivering. He grabbed some random music player that he had in his pocket. It looked very expensive by the way. Haruhi took the headphones and started to calm down. She calmed and muttered a "Thanks," She wrapped herself into a blanket.

Tamaki smiled at the scene and asked "Want some ice cream?" Haruhi couldn't really hear him so she took off the headphones but the thunder cracked. Haruhi yelped and Tamaki put on the headphones on for her. She was shaking and muttering "I'm scared," about three times. Tamaki grabbed her a glass of milk and handed it to her. Haruhi took the glass and drank it's contents. She calmed down once more and sighed "Sorry,"

Tamaki shook his head and grinned. He lunged forward and wrapped her into a tight hug. Haruhi at first was shocked but then her face grew a smile. She closed her eyes and told Tamaki something that she was very unsure of.

"I love you. I know that I do but I love all the rest too. I'm sorry that I told you this but I think that you have a right to know," She told him. Her voice was a little loud since her ears still had music blaring into them. They were still hugging.

Tamaki started to smile. He also shed tears of joy. "I love you too! No one else,"

Haruhi smiled and drifted off into slumber. Tamaki lifted her up bridal style and carried her into her room. He took of the headphones and whispered "I'll love you till the day I die and you're not just another customer…you're the one." Tamaki smiled as she saw her roll around her in sleep and she grumbled "Why?" Tamaki left the room and started laughing.

_Next Morning_

Haruhi woke up in her room but the last thing she remembered was hugging Tamaki. 'Did He drug me?' Was the only reason she came up with.

Tamaki burst into the room "I made you breakfast!" He sang. He started to prance around. Haruhi burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"Where'd you order the food from?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"From the goodness of my heart! It's made from scratch." He explained to her.

"Give it to me," She yanked the tray from his hands and lifted up the beautifully decorated plate and the tray read "Suoh Property" Haruhi just laughed.

"Idiot,"

"Hey! I try and be good to you and this is what I get?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Yep! Pretty much!" She laughed. She put the plate back on the tray and stared and the scrumptious food. She started to drool. Tamaki reached out his pinkie and wiped it away. Haruhi looked up into Tamaki's eyes and saw something she never noticed before…affection…..love. Haruhi unknowingly blushed. She lowered her head and stared at the food once more.

Tamaki asked "Why do you hide it?"

"Hide what?" She asked surprised.

"Your blush," He grinned.

"I do not blush! It's not who I am!" She argued.

"Well you were a second a go Miss Drool!"

"ACK! How dare you! I so do not drool!" She said embarrassed.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Tamaki leaned in as they were arguing and kissed her. Haruhi didn't know what to do. She felt so happy but so confused. Was she supposed to pick him? Is he the "one" that all the girls talk about?

Haruhi pushed him off and told him "Dad might walk in,"

"Oh, right…" He laughed nervously.

She took a deep breath in and sighed. Haruhi stared at the still uneaten food and lunged for it. She picked up the tray and put it on her lap. She started to eat the croissant. It was truly divine. She finished it off quickly. She grabbed a muffin and ate half of it and then offered it to Tamaki who was watching her eat.

"Nah, I already had some," He told her.

"Kay," She grinned as she devoured the muffin.

Then there was a small envelop on the tray beneath the plate that she somehow missed before. She ripped it open and there inside were two tickets to the amusement park. Haruhi giggled and asked "Who to invite?"

"Me of course!" He told her.

"But you slept over already! I should invite….Hikaru!"

Tamaki's heart dropped and he went into his usual state of depression. He stayed in his little corner for awhile and then went to his mushroom farm that he hadn't visited in awhile. Haruhi just laughed "You had your day with me and I'll tell him that we kissed,"

Tamaki perked up and stood up. He flicked his bangs and smiled "Of course,"

Haruhi shook her head in laughter and politely told Tamaki to go away.

"I don't wanna leave!" He cried.

"Sorry but my dad would kill you if he saw you here alone with me!" She told him.

"Fine," He pouted and left. Haruhi called Hikaru and……

**TBC…**

**Remember I'm doing my stories that I haven't updated in months before this but since I have a long weekend I'll most likely have the next chapter within 2 weeks.**

**Kaoru-11**

**Hikaru-11**

**Tamaki-9**

**Kyouya-12**

**Hunny-5**

**Mori-7**


	5. Hikaru

**Oi! I'm back quicker than usual…sorta! I just had to update my other stories! Some of them I haven't updated in months! Oppises! Well here's your Hikaru chapter!**

**Kaoru-12**

**Hikaru-16**

**Tamaki-10**

**Kyouya-15**

**Hunny-6**

**Mori-7**

**I'm sorry but finally! Kyoya is out of the lead! It's always so boring when one person is always winning! Except when it's Haruhi in the favorite character poll! ;D**

_Last Time_

_Haruhi shook her head in laughter and politely told Tamaki to go away._

"_I don't wanna leave!" He cried._

"_Sorry but my dad would kill you if he saw you here alone with me!" She told him._

"_Fine," He pouted and left. Haruhi called Hikaru and……_

_Hikaru_

"Hello, is Hikaru there?" Haruhi asked a maid on the phone.

"Hikaru-sama went out to his girlfriend's home, I apologize. May I take a message?" The polite maid asked.

"Just tell him that Haruhi called!" She smiled. It was now 2:00 and it was so boring to sit around. She hung up the phone and dialled Hikaru's cell. She got his answering machine "Yo, man! It's Hikaru! I'm probably pissing off somebody right now so holla me later, I'm outtie!" She slammed the phone down.

Haruhi started to laugh her head off. She never expected his voicemail to be that hilarious! She then remembered what the maid said about going to "his girlfriend's home" and Haruhi started to ponder who this mystery girl was.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Haruhi took a step and opened the door. There on her doorstep was Hikaru. He was grinning and he had a box of chocolate in his arm.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't mind!" She grinned. She stepped aside for him and was given the chocolate ever so slyly.

"So, what's up?" Hikaru asked as he took off his shoes and almost bumped his head into the ceiling. They sat down next to the table on the floor.

"Well….Tamaki was over and he wasn't too annoying today," Haruhi smiled a sincere one.

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" Hikaru asked as his thumb pointed toward the door.

"Oh no! I called your house but they said that you went to your girlfriend's home!" At this point Haruhi coked an eyebrow and continued "Also I tried calling you on your cell but you didn't pick up and let me tell you that your voicemail is hilarious!"

"I forgot my cell at home, did you leave a message?" He asked curiously.

"No!" She told him with a grin.

"Oh…." Hikaru sounded disappointed.

"I didn't want you to hear me laughing my head off for 5 minutes." She told him.

Hikaru started to laugh "Nice,"

"I know," Haruhi smiled as she went to get up and grab a jacket because all she was wearing was a black tank top and green Capri's. She accidentally slipped and instinctively Hikaru caught her. He then fell because he was unbalanced. Hikaru was on top of Haruhi and she started to rub the back of her head "Ow…"

Hikaru stared down at her and leaned in to kiss her. She leaned forward and their noses clashed. They laughed a bit and rubbed their noses for a minute before trying again. Hikaru's elbows protected Haruhi's head while his legs kept her from squirming away.

They kissed a simple peck at first but then Hikaru's tongue wanted more. He tried to slip his tongue in but failed. Haruhi pushed him off and asked flustered "What the hell was that?"

"I love you," He told her simply as he tried to lean down again. She got up and started to dust herself off in a very pissed off sort of way.

"Does that mean that you can do whatever the hell you want with me?" Haruhi asked a little pissed.

"No but I don't want to lose you,"

"Wow! Trying to stick your tongue down my throat is only going to help you lose me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, please! I just want us to be closer!"

"That's a load of bull and you know it!"

"Just go," Haruhi pointed to the door. Hikaru got up and was also very pissed.

"When you're calling me and crying and all that shit I won't pick up!" He said very angry.

"I know!" She told him as tears slipped out. Hikaru's face turned from pissed to concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked stubbornly. He was nearer to the door but he took two steps toward her but all she did was fall to the ground sobbing.

"I-I-I can-can't sta-stand th-the way that you always do stupid things and say something sweet and then I feel horrible!" She said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry," He told her as he fell on his knees and hugged her. She looked up at him and was very confused. One minute they were kissing, then fighting and now this? She was at the very brink of insanity and she knew it.

"I'm sorry too," She sighed.

"I better go before we get in another ya know…."

"Don't," She muttered.

"What was that?" He asked as he was getting up.

"Don't go," She said loud enough for him to hear.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to," She told him as she looked into his eyes. He just had to surrender now. He plopped back down on the floor and asked "What do we do now?"

"We could…talk?" She suggested. She leaned her head against his chest. He started to stroke her hair.

"I guess…that's cool…"

"I really don't want to choose. Is it wrong that I just wish that I didn't meet any of you and want a normal life?"

"That's completely wrong!" He half shouted.

"Why?" She asked curious. 

"You wouldn't have met me of course nor had any fun," He argued.

"You're right…things would've been simpler though…." She sighed.

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed.

"Somewhere," She smirked. Sometimes Hikaru was a real jerk but right now things with him were just perfect for Haruhi.

Hikaru stared down at the resting head on his arm and Haruhi looked up and they kissed. It was a really sweet kiss and no tongue even tried to break it.

"It's getting late," Haruhi told him after a few hours of kissing and talking.

"Do I have to leave?" He whined.

"Shall I sick Kyoya-sempai after you?" She laughed.

"You wouldn't dare," Hikaru started to give her the lazy/evil eye.

"You're right! I guess I'm too nice!" She grinned.

"I have to go anyways!" Hikaru bent down and gave her a simple kiss on the cheek and left. Haruhi started to look at the delectable chocolates on the counter and started to drool. She pounced on them and yanked open the box. There were no chocolates but a simple note

_Hey Haruhi,_

_I have the chocolate in my car. _

_You'll have to come out for those and a good kiss too,_

_Love_

_Hikaru_

Haruhi stomped out of her apartment to the limo outside and knocked on the window.

"Give me the damn chocolates!" She half yelled as she banged on the car window.

A head popped out and grinned "Not yet,"

Haruhi was surprised to see not Hikaru but Kaoru. She jumped back a little and was shocked to see him.

"Hikaru was such an idiot. He should have known that I would know where he was heading. He should've checked the box too….too bad for him but you're stuck with me!" Kaoru opened the door and got out. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and threw her into the limo. He then followed and got in himself.

**TBC…**

**Well I know this chapter was super OOC! I'm mad at myself for doing that! **

**Kaoru-12**

**Hikaru-16**

**Tamaki-10**

**Kyouya-15**

**Hunny-6**

**Mori-7**

**Remember to vote! Or else the one you want won't be picked! Oh I know this is a little messed up but sometimes if you say like X2 for Hunny or someone behind in the polls I'll do it! I want this to be a super close poll but it doesn't look that way!**

**Furry Out!**


	6. Kaoru

**Hello! Sorry for takin soooooo long! My computer crashed! I'm not keeping the poll up because I know what I'm doing! Sorry! For all you know it's Hunny! Or Kyoya! Or anyone of them!**

Kaoru 

"Why the hell am I in here?" A very pissed off Haruhi asked. She was sitting across from him in the limo and she was giving him a death glare.

"I didn't want to lose to that twit," Kaoru told her simply. He smiled at her in hope to cheer her up but sadly…it failed.

Haruhi continued to glare until she sighed and got bored of it.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to my summer home! Hikaru has one too!" Kaoru exclaimed excited.

"Why would you guys not just share one?" Haruhi asked dumbfounded. 

"Sometimes….we twins will…..fight….and….yea…." Kaoru tried to explain. 

"I see," Haruhi nodded. She got up and sat beside him and asked "Am I weird?"

"Of course you are! If you were normal would you have 6 hot guys after you?" Kaoru asked with a grin.

"You're weird….." Haruhi told him with a small smile.

"We're here," Kaoru opened the door when the limo stopped driving. He smiled as he noticed the expression on Haruhi's face.

The house…no wait…mansion was huge! It was a pale yellow with a black rooftop. It had two floors and a huge garden. There was a small lake off to the side and a dock. Haruhi couldn't help but gasp at it's beauty.

"Impressed?" Kaoru smirked. They finally reached the front door which was made out of beautifully carved oak.

"Maybe," Haruhi pouted. She was pissed at him but somehow he got her to talk. She hated how he had this affect on her.

When a butler opened the door Haruhi almost fainted. The front hallway had a grand staircase and faint blue walls. It was also beautifully decorated with antiques.

Kaoru asked "Want some food?"

Haruhi nodded as he led her into a kitchen. Kaoru told one of the chefs to make "the special".

She cocked an eyebrow but all she got in return was a devilish grin. She put her head into her hand and sighed. She wondered what she was going to do with him.

"Here," Kaoru handed her a sandwich and smiled "Eat it, it's amazing! Marco knows how to make food!"

Haruhi took the sandwich and took a bite. It was amazing just as he had said earlier. She kept on eating it till there was no remains left. Kaoru laughed as he saw her eat the sandwich as if she was starving. He finished his sandwich a minute later.

"Wanna go swimming?" He asked.

"I don't have anything to wear…." She told him. She rolled her eyes as he realized that he kidnapped her without clothes.

"Oh, I know!" Kaoru grabbed her hand and started to run into a random room.

"Sometimes my mom will come out here to visit me and she'll get ideas and just create them…ya'know?"

"So some of her ideas are….swimsuits?" A disbelieved Haruhi asked. 

"Yea…I had this place since I was….about….12...so she had some time…." 

Haruhi's jaw dropped. He had this place ever since he was 12? Now that surprised her.

Kaoru opened the door and they saw many dresses, skirts, shirts, tank tops and bikinis. Haruhi looked horrified when she realized that she'd have to wear a bikini.

"The guys clothes are in another room." He explained. Haruhi just twitched for about a minute. Kaoru waved his hand in front of her face in hope of a reaction. Haruhi just kept on twitching.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Which one?" She asked still twitching.

"I've been planning this for awhile so I found…..this one!" Kaoru pulled out a navy blue one piece that dipped in the back and was a halter one piece.

"Phew," Haruhi let out a sigh of relief when she realized that she wouldn't have to wear a bikini.

"Let's go!" Kaoru started to pump his fists in the air and cheer. 

"Fine," Haruhi rolled her eyes as she was shoved into a change room nearby. Kaoru ran into the one beside her. They changed quickly and Haruhi was then dragged to the lake.

She dipped her small toe into the lake to find that it was warm. Kaoru jumped in and then popped his head out of the water "You coming in or what?"

Haruhi glared at him and then jumped in. Kaoru grinned as he grabbed Haruhi by the waist when she came up.

"What are you doing?" She growled. She turned her head to see a grinning Kaoru.

"Oh, nothing!" He smiled. Haruhi's neck twisted towards him as she gave him a glare. He then took the chance to kiss her. Haruhi was shocked. She was caught in his grip and she couldn't move very well.

Kaoru let go of her after a minute and smirked "I liked that,"

The second that he let go of her, she swam to the docks. She was panting and she rushed out of the lake. She ran into the mansion and grabbed her clothes. She had no way to get back…. She started to run out the mansion then out the gates with tears streaming down her face. She didn't want that to happen. She wanted to know what she wanted. She didn't want to act like a slut kissing 6 different guys in a week.

She ran until she reached a forest so she could put some clothes on and not looking like a freak wearing a swim suit walking down a road. She put on pants and her shirt. She walked till she reached a highway and started to hitchhike. She noticed a limo driving by and she didn't have time to hide so she just stood there staring at it.

The limo pulled over and Hunny came out confused "Haru-chan, what are you doing?"

Haruhi jogged up to him and hugged him. She was so happy that she wouldn't have to walk home but she was also a little unhappy that she'd have to be so much more confused just by sitting with him.

**I'm ending it here because I just wanted to update cause I felt bad! I'm on spring break so yeah…. ****  
****I know this is OOC but I'm sorry! I just make them OOC and I haven't read the manga in awhile…..**

**R&R!**


	7. Hunny and a Heated Moment with Kyoya

**Well, I'm a terrible updater….Sorry! It's been really hectic due to finals and sports! Holy crap! I'm still behind on my homework! Seriously! I'm so sorry! If any of you have read Hunny's Goal….Then you know how I did alternate endings. I'm going to be doing that due to me liking all of the guys! Yes I'm a fan girl but not hard core.**

_Hunny and a Heated Moment with Kyoya_

Haru-chan, are you going to be alright?" Hunny asked concerned. They were in his limo driving back into the city to her place.

"I'll be fine." She told him quietly. She was looking out the window dazed. She really didn't know if she was going to be alright with the guys anymore. She just wanted to move schools and act as if nothing happened. It was so simple before…before…Ouran or the Host Club? Which made her simple life so complicated?

"Do you want some cake?" Hunny smiled sweetly and opened a large door across from them since they were sitting beside each other. The door turned out to be a fridge. It was filled with cakes. They were organized 1st by day they were made. There were about 10 cakes on today's date and one on yesterday's date. 2nd they were organized by icing.

"I didn't eat that cake yesterday because Takashi told me that I was eating too much, but now he's not here! Do you want that cake? I'm not trying to give you leftovers or anything! You could have one of the ones made today if you want!" Hunny started rambling on about what cake he liked and what cakes were extremely tasty.

Haruhi laughed "It's okay Hunny-senpai. I'll take the one made yesterday. I'm very grateful for this ride and the cake. You're very generous." Haruhi bowed.

Hunny grinned "Haru-chan, don't worry about it. The only reason I would do this is because I like you. I would never give a person a cake if I didn't like them!"

"So you like all those girls who come to the Host club?" Haruhi asked simply. Hunny blushed and waved his hands and shook his head.

"Of course not! I think they're nice but I don't like them! I only Haruhi-chan, Takashi, Tamaki, Kyo-chan, Hika-kun and Kao-kun! I must admit though, all those guys annoy me when they talk to you! So I must like you the best!" Hunny smiled to her. Haruhi smiled fondly.

The limo stopped in front of her apartment. Haruhi patted Hunny on the head and opened the door with cake in hand.

"Once again, Thank you," She smiled. Hunny waved and waited for Haruhi to open the door. She walked inside and put the cake down and waved good-bye to Hunny but she realized something. His limo was already gone but he was at her side now.

"Haru-chan, don't let anyone else hurt you…or…I'll kill 'em…." He told her darkly yet sweetly.

"I understand. Do you want to go out for tea?" She laughed. Hunny smiled "I'm paying Haru-chan!"

Haruhi nodded and shut the door and locked it. She noticed Hunny was leaving his hand out.

"Isn't your hand going to get cold leaving it out like that?" She asked.

"That's why we'll hold hands!" He told her and grabbed her hand and started to drag her in a random direction.

"Isn't it embarrassing for someone like you to be holding hands with me?" She asked as she looked at their intertwined fingers

"How's it embarrassing?" He asked.

"Well, you're all mighty and powerful and I'm all…blunt and scrawny."

"I don't really care. If a guy loves a girl then they shouldn't have to worry about status, looks or personality. If a guy does care then he's an asshole and I'll….hurt…him…for…you…!" Hunny ended on a dark note. Haruhi laughed nervously and nodded.

"Hunny-senpai, what will you do when you graduate?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll be going to Ouran University to study for awhile until I'm competent enough to take over the family business. Ouran University is on the same campus as the high school. Did you never see that huge building behind the school?" He asked.

"Well…I always thought that was a house." She confessed.

Hunny smiled and hugged Haruhi. He sighed as his head was just a little below hers.

"I'll grow taller for you! I'll make sure that I'll be able to rest my head on yours by the time of graduation. Haruhi, I don't care if you chose Tamaki or one of the others in the end because you'll know that I have feelings for you. You're my reason to grow taller. So it'll happen! Bye Haru-chan! See you at school!" Hunny raced off and was randomly picked up by a random limo.

Haruhi sighed and realized that he only walked her around the block. She walked up to her door and opened it. She noticed that the cake wasn't put in the fridge. She quickly put the cake in the fridge and decided after all these events that it was time to shower.

She grabbed a towel and turned on the shower. She stripped out of her clothes and took a step in. She hates to admit it but after seeing most of the host club's homes and bathrooms…she begins to dislike her own. Haruhi also hates how whenever she must go pee that she must jog to the host club's private girl's room where only guests are allowed.

Once finished she turned it off and wrapped the towel around her small frame. She heard the doorbell ring and she didn't have time to put her clothes on. She opened the door to see Kyoya.

"What do you want?" She asked pissed. She was in a freaking towel and the cold air against her wet skin made her shiver.

"I've had spies around and supposedly you've spent quality time with everyone except me and Mori-senpai. Oh, are you trying to seduce me now?" Kyoya asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Do you honestly think I need to try?" Haruhi smirked.

Kyoya smirked and kissed her. Haruhi gasped which gave time for Kyoya to snake his tongue down her throat. He explored her mouth. He used his foot to shut the door and used his hands to cup her face. He then pushed her up against a wall. Haruhi tried pushing him off but her hands were holding her towel up. The towel fell and Haruhi's eyes widened. Kyoya broke the kiss and looked down. This gave Haruhi time to scream.

**And I'm back! SO VERY SORRY! I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR 2 AND A HALF MONTHS! I KNOW YOU HATE ME! FORGIVE ME!**


	8. Kyoya and Getting Over it With Mori

**Wow….Heatedness…How Am I going to undo this? Let's just…see what I do. Next chapter or the one after is the end. **

**VOTE NOW**

**IT'LL DECIDE WHO I CHOOSE!**

_Kyoya and Getting Over it with Mori_

Kyoya looked away and handed her the towel. He mumbled a "Sorry," and went out the door and sighed. 'I shouldn't have kissed her.' He thought to himself. Haruhi came out with a baggy shirt and baggy pants. She still had a faint red tint to her cheeks and wasn't looking anywhere near the poor rich kid's eyes.

"You spy on me?" She asked looking past him. Kyoya looked into her eyes that were avoiding his to see clear embarrassment.

"Just a little, I don't want what happened at the beach to happen again. We don't need you doing the hero act again." He told her, pushing up his glasses. Haruhi nodded and asked "It's chilly, come inside?"

"Very well," He opened the door for her and let her walk in first, being the gentleman that he was. He then quietly shut the door.

"Kyoya-senpai, please don't ever do something like that again." She told him quietly.

"You mean kiss you?" He asked a tad bewildered.

"No, spy on me." She then proceeded by making tea. She sighed and decided to answer a question that she knew that he was going to ask "I don't mind kissing you. You're good at it. It was an accident after all that my towel fell but don't ever do that so forcefully when I'm not properly dressed. Sometimes you act very much so like an animal."

Kyoya nodded as he quickly processed what she was saying. "Haruhi, I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry,"

"Didn't I just tell you that I liked it? Don't regret something that was right but had a tinny mistake." Haruhi took the kettle off the stove and started to pour two cups.

"This is some good tea that Hunny gave me, it's really sweet so be careful." She smiled as she handed the shadow king his drink.

"I see," He started to sip the tea as it was indeed sickenly sweet. Haruhi smiled and asked "Isn't Tamaki bugging you today?"

"No, I told him that one of my family members is sick, the gullible idiot still doesn't realize I hate my family." Kyoya smirked to himself.

Haruhi nodded and asked "So, how's life being a shadow king?"

"I don't consider myself under that alias due to Tamaki's attachment to that nickname." Kyoya told her while finishing his tea. It was very awkward between the two host club members.

"I must be going; my older brother is thinking that he has a chance over me." Kyoya chuckled silently to him self and gave a quick "Thank you," and left.

Haruhi started to clean up her house and hummed a tune to herself. Then suddenly a knock came on her door. There stood the dark stallion of the host club, Mori.

"Oh hello, Mori-senpai. What are you doing here?" She asked surprised as she let him in and shut the door.

Mori simply nodded as his greeting and pointed to Haruhi. He sat down near her table after he pointed. She looked to what he was pointing at before he sat down and was confused.

"Me?" She questioned. Mori nodded, got up and hugged her. Haruhi's shocked face softened as she managed to snake her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry," He sighed as took in the scent of her newly washed head.

"What did you do?" She asked as she tried to see the giant's face.

"I couldn't protect you from…him." He spat somewhat venomously.

"Oh, don't worry Mori-senpai! I'm alright!" Haruhi told him truthfully.

"I love you," He whispered.

Haruhi stopped what she was doing and looked at his face. She no longer was hugging him but just staring at him. Mori took this moment to kiss her, it wasn't passionate or anything but simple enough. It made her heart lurch. Mori followed by kissing her cheek and muttering a "Bye," before leaving.

Haruhi now collected her extremely confused thoughts. 'I like all of the Host club member a lot and they all love me. Now what would mother do?' Haruhi thought to herself. 'Mother would never be put in this situation…ever. Should I finally read those shojo manga that father bought me? They might be the key!'

Haruhi whipped out an old box of comics from her room and she never read a single one of them. She actually found them quite useful. They explained pretty much everything that she was once oblivious to once before.

She kept on reading them into the night and finished the entire box by morning. She wasn't addicted…they were her study materials.

**So there's your chapter. Sorry it took so long it's just that I had no idea what to do with the Kyoya part. It took me awhile. I tried to put Haruhi's personality into effect.**


	9. Hikaru Ending

**Hello! Updating soon-ish for me! I was just reading over my reviews from you guys and I adore you! Okay so it was really close! In the end between two of the guys with the vote and I decided to write alternate endings for each guy, just like "Hunny's Goal" So here are the results!**

**1****st**** PlaceHikaru-24**

**2****nd**** PlaceKyoya-23**

**3****rd**** PlaceKaoru-14**

**4****th**** PlaceTamaki-11**

**5****th**** PlaceMori-11**

**6****th**** PlaceHunny-8**

**So I'll start with Hikaru because that's who most of you wonderful people voted for!**

**Seriously though, I love you all! I mean no one reviewed anything bad….except the confusing comment but I get what they meant. But honestly, you guys are amazing people and I hope my writing is up to par for you guys. I'm no longer super busy so I should update sooner than before. Also I'll be away from August 1****st**** till the 5****th**** visiting my bffl! 3 But anyways, I read your reviews and it like forced me to write!**

_Hikaru Ending_

Haruhi finally put down the smut filled mangas and got back to reality. She began cooking herself breakfast as her father was out. He was working late again and also had the day-shift. He wouldn't be home till at least 5:00 PM. She turned on the radio and was listening to the newest J-Pop song. It was somewhat catchy and she tried to hum it to herself but failed terribly. She was ready to break out into a weird dance that was passed down through her father when her door was knocked on.

She opened the door to see Hikaru with a faint smile. He had yellow roses in hand and a small box of chocolate. She stared back at his face which grew from a smile to a smirk "May I come in milady?" Haruhi simply nodded her head. He handed her the box of chocolate and the flowers. Haruhi gave a slight bow as he chuckled "Haven't changed a bit." He came in and sat down at her little table.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him a little startled that he showed up. She went into the kitchen to put the roses in a vase and the chocolates in the fridge so they wouldn't melt. She put the roses in a light blue vase and cut her slender finger on a thorn. It started to bleed quite a bit and Hikaru jumped from his sitting position and put her finger in his mouth and sucked the blood. She was a little shocked by this action as her eyes widened but they she grew a little smirk.

"What are you, a vampire?" She laughed. Hikaru continued to suck on her finger till he was sure that it wouldn't bleed anymore more and retorted "Did you want to bleed to death?"

"There is such a thing as Band-Aids. Or did the little vampire forget?" She smiled as Hikaru's face scrunched up in anger but then he surprisingly calmed down. He looked her square in the face and asked "Do you feel anything for me…at all? If you say no then….I'll never bother you again. I promise." He told her sincerely.

"If I didn't love you, would I honestly string the Great Hikaru along?" She sighed as if it was an everyday thing to be annoyed with telling the same line over and over again. Hikaru started to process her words in his mind and he grew a huge grin "Haruhi…..you just said you loved me!" He sounded like a little boy who got what he wanted for his birthday.

"Did I now?" She reflected on what she said before and she was actually shocked at what she said. "I guess I did," She too grew a soft smile and added "I think I should be good at this now…I've had lots of practice." Hikaru was puzzled at what she meant until she cupped his face in her hands and she softly pressed her lips against his. It was different from the last kiss they had where he tried to shove his tongue down her throat. It was soft and simple. It was controlled and full of compassion.

Hikaru broke the kiss and stared into her eyes lovingly "I love you," He murmured. Haruhi grew a sly grin and got up and ran to the door. Hikaru was extremely confused by her actions and asked "What are you doing?"

"Let's play a game! I'll say anything you want me to say for a minute that's if….you catch me." She quickly put on some shoes and ran outside. Hikaru put Haruhi's words through his head and then quickly ran after her. He bumped his head against the doorway and cursed a few profanities, then quickly followed her. She wasn't the fastest runner and her legs were short compared to his. He easily caught up to her and hugged her from behind. They were now in an abandoned alleyway and he whispered "I win," in her ear softly. It felt good because running around without a jacket or hat in cold weather wasn't the smartest idea but he kept her warm.

"Let's go back now," He whispered in her ear once again. It made her all weird inside. Her ear began to itch. She brought her hand up to scratch it but something was already nibbling on it. She gasped as she realized it was the elder twin's hot mouth on her ear. It felt sooo right. She gave a little moan as Hikaru smirked "You liked that?" Haruhi's face grew a light red and she mumbled a "Yes, you dimwit." To him softly.

They went back hand in hand to her apartment. She opened the door and luckily no one came in through the unlocked and abandoned apartment to steal anything. She asked the fiery red head if he wanted anything to drink and he replied with a "Hot chocolate, milady." She giggled. Hikaru was once again stunned that she had the ability to giggle. He thought she left all her femininity behind when she joined the Host Club well except for her kissing skills.

He silently wished that he was the one as she started to make their hot chocolate. She was almost finished when Hikaru came up and hugged her from behind. He breathed in her scent and kissed her jaw line and noticed its silkiness. _'If only silk could feel like this.' _He thought to himself. "Haruhi, tell me that you chose me. Please, just tell me right now." He told her painfully. Haruhi frowned. Her hot coco was very good and he was bringing up the topic that she hated. Why couldn't they leave her in peace? Why did she have to get that scholarship? Why couldn't she be a ditz? Okay, she was very oblivious to her surroundings but that was besides that point. Why did she meet the Host Club? They destroyed her simple life but she just couldn't imagine life without them at the same time.

"Hikaru, you know that I kind of hate this topic but I'll give you my answer right now. The Host Club Member that I choose is….Hikaru." She told him. Then she asked "I tried not to be blunt by just saying 'You, you dimwit.' Did I do well?" She sounded like a 6-year old asking about if she did well drawing a picture of her family. It was positively adorable.

"How do you know if I love you?" He smirked. Haruhi's eye twitched and yelled "Baka! If you suddenly didn't love me, I'D GET HUNNY AFTER YOUR SORRY ASS!" She threatened very well for an oblivious genius that is.

"You know I'm kidding." He turned her around as he whispered this and kissed her ever so softly on her beautiful lips. Then their lips broke apart and she just hugged him.

"So tomorrow's Monday…How will explain us?" She asked him seriously. He froze and muttered "Oh, shit!"

"How about we come to class together hand in hand and kiss each other at the Host Club?" He inquired.

"You realize everyone at school thinks I'm a guy, right?" She told him.

"So? Everyone thinks I'm in love with Kaoru and we're brothers and it's so much more forbidden." He told her with a grin.

"Oh shit! The Coco!" She quickly took the boiling hot coco off her stove that was boiling a pot and stared at it. She asked "Do you think it's edible?" Hikaru took the pot from her hands but sadly he didn't have oven mitts on and it burned his hands and he dropped the oozing hot coco onto the ground. Haruhi glared at him as he quickly brought out his cell phone "Hello Ken? Yes this is Hikaru. I need you to come to where you dropped me off, NOW! Do you have any experience in cleaning? You do? Good!" By the time Hikaru had ended his call, Haruhi had already finished cleaning. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and rolled her eyes and muttered "Damn rich bastard,"

"Hey, you're dating a fine rich bastard! Deal with." He huffed. Haruhi smiled as she patted his head and smiled "Your ride is here, your highness."

"No goodbye kiss?" He pouted. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and he was gone. She rolled her eyes and was saddened at the sight of her usual mug that she used for hot coco…empty.

_School The Next Day_

Hikaru came to pick Haruhi up and found her in the girl's uniform. He was bewildered. Kaoru luckily took a different limo so he wouldn't have been the lucky one to see her in the dress.

"Why the dress?" He asked truly surprised.

"Kyoya-senpai told me that my debt was gone. I think its cause he felt guilty for the incident….But that's my little secret." She smiled up at her boyfriend.

"What incident?" he asked.

"My little secret. If I ever told you, I'd have to kill you." She laughed. Hikaru grinned as they reached the school. The limo driver opened the door for them and they stepped out hand in hand.

Everyone was shocked that Haruhi their beloved host was a girl?!?!?!!? "How could this be?" Miyabe a popular customer gasped. "I can't believe my eyes!" Junko shrieked. Haruhi rolled her eyes and then looked to find Hikaru more annoyed than she. He was glaring at something ahead. She looked forward to find a very pissed off Tamaki.

"So….this is what happens when I confess my feelings to you?!?!!!? You betray me? I thought…I thought that we ha-had something….You little devil! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!" Tamaki punched Hikaru in the face. Haruhi was utterly shocked when she saw this interaction between.

"Stop it!" She peeled the two boys off each other as they attempted to hit each other.

"Tamaki….I apologize. I know your feelings for me were genuine but…I see you as a father…not a boyfriend." She bowed to him and then she turned to inspect Hikaru's cheek where the punch landed.

"I'm li…like a FATHER?!!?!!?!?" Tamaki started to jump for joy as he went around campus telling everyone he was like a father to the little and defenseless Haruhi. This of course made her want to smash her father like figure's face in. She had more control than that but she was going to make him sit in his mushroom corner once again, one day soon…She innerly cackled with deviousness. She then turned back to Hikaru once again to get a better look at the now bluish cheek.

"How am I going to kiss that better?" She pouted as she poked the bruise and the boy winced in pain.

"Just kiss the damn boo-boo so we can get to class," He huffed. Haruhi rolled her eyes and kissed it as he once again winced in pain.

"Well we dealt with two of six problems. Me coming out as a girl and Tamaki. So is Kaoru next on our list?" She wondered aloud. Hikaru nodded as they reached the classroom to find a gloomy Kaoru.

"I see you're spreading your happiness together…." The younger brother grumbled. Haruhi sighed "I picked Hikaru because I love him…alright? It wasn't exactly my choice. It's not my fault I fell for a moron."

"Hey!" Hikaru huffed. Kaoru noticed his elder brother's cheek and laughed "Tamaki got you? BWHAHAHAHAH!" Kaoru didn't stop laughing for ten minutes. Haruhi knew homeroom was going to end and their free talk time was becoming limited.

"Listen Kaoru, do you understand?" She asked him as she looked him in the eyes. The boy nodded and smirked "I knew you'd pick him anyway, he's the uglier one. Girls always go for the uglier one. That's why they pick Tamaki as their host all the time." The brothers laughed together and Haruhi knew that she eliminated half of her problems.

"Hunny and Mori at the same time?" She tugged on Hikaru's sleeve. He simply nodded and started to talk to his brother about this new video game that they'd be bored with after awhile.

At lunch time Haruhi walked into the 3-A's classroom to find a depressed mature looking blond boy being comforted by Mori. She asked Mori "Where's Hunny?" Mori simply pointed to the boy that he was currently comforting.

"Hunny-senpai!?!!?!?" The boy's ears perked up and stared at the young woman in front of him.

"Haru-chan! I grew for you! I know I said that if you chose one of the other's I wouldn't fight you but, can I still cry?" Tears were brimming the martial artist's eyes. She nodded and gave the boy a light hug and pulled away. She felt terrible, he grew out of his little boy looks for her and now was he damn fine peace of meat. She then turned to Mori but he put his hand before her and shook his head "In time, we'll get over it." He then proceeded by patting her head with a sad smile on his face. She had to admit all of the host club members were amazing friends. She regretted that she regretted meeting them.

'_5 down and one more to go….'_ She thought. She was a little mad that Hikaru ditched her for Kaoru but she understood. If they spent every minute of every living day together, they'd kill each other.

She walked into The 3rd Music Room to find Kyoya looking out the window. He sighed when he noticed her presence. "You're debt is paid off, you have no reason to associate with me." He told her coldly.

"I know I may seem like a major bitch for letting you make out with me and then running off with Hikaru but….I love him. I know you have nothing to benefit from associating with me but…can we still be friends?" She asked him sincerely.

"Of course, make good relations with you is a good idea. You'll be a fantastic lawyer and if you marry Hikaru, he'll either get the software business or the fashion business or share with Kaoru. It's always good to have connections. Even if you don't marry Hikaru, you'll always have 5 other men waiting. I'm sure every last one of us would dump our wives just to be with you." He chuckled and he finally turned to face her. He walked towards her and kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Your debt was paid off a long time ago….We all agreed to say that your debt still wasn't paid. Sorry" He told her. Haruhi smiled "I'm glad you did."

She walked away knowing his little speech may have made sense, she knew that he just wanted to keep being friends with her anyways. She laughed as she found Hikaru and kissed him on the lips.

"Mission Complete," She whispered in his ear. He nodded and asked "Promise me that when we graduate….you'll marry me?"

"Let me think about it…..yes," She smiled and intertwined their fingers and grinned.

"I love Hikaru." She smiled and he smiled back "I love you more Haruhi,"

She laughed "I seriously doubt that," She then softly pressed her lips to his and pulled away smiling.

_**Hikaru Ending Complete**_

**Hikaru's chapters are over. How sad! I actually think this may be the best chapter I've ever written…Sad isn't it? Kyoya is up next! I made him somewhat sweet at the end so none of you can try and pitchfork me….. Oh and ppl think I hate Kyoya…..Wow um…..I'm just tired of always seeing Kyoya stories and vbarely any Hunny and Mori stories….So I'm gonna write more of those after this is all done!**

**1 down 5 to go!**

**Furry Out!**


	10. Kyoya Ending

**Man, do you ppl need to review! Seriously! Well….here's the Kyoya chapter! YES! I THINK I MADE THEM OOC BUT I SUCK AT WRITING HARUHI AND KYOYA!**

_Kyoya Ending_

Haruhi had a few more manga to go through. The last series dealt with a popular high school girl falling in love with her extremely nerdy classmate. The series before was a poor girl marrying her childhood love who turned out to be a billionaire. She was a tad addicted to them now. She noticed a few similarities between her and the poor girl. She too was in love with rich men. She sighed as she looked over at the many books scattered around her. It was already morning, and she hadn't really slept at all.

She decided she'd spend the day catching up on her lost sleep. When she awoke it was 2:00 in the afternoon. '5AM till 2PM….. It'll do, I guess.' She thought to herself. She heard her house phone ring and she picked it up "Hello?"

"It's Kyoya. Be ready in half an hour." And that was all she heard before there was a distinct "Click" She rolled her eyes and decided something fancier might be more suitable due to it being Kyoya. She picked up one of the expensive dresses her father had impractically bought. He arrived on time and knocked exactly 30 minutes after he called.

Haruhi stepped out in her pale blue dress that reached just above her knees, it bordered formal and casual perfectly. She hastily locked her door and checked herself over. She could get by in a fancy restaurant without anyone bad talking her (not that she cared. She just knew that Kyoya like to keep his appearance up). She could also easily take a stroll in the park without looking like a freak in an evening gown.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and pushed his ever so sharp glasses up his extremely sexy nose and smirked "Ready?"

"Yes," She sighed. He had his arm out and she took it. They walked down the old steps together and then walked up to the limo. He opened the door for her and then followed her in. He whispered something to the driver so she wouldn't be able to hear. He then sat across from her and told her "I honestly didn't think you'd agree so easily,"

"Neither did I, but here we are." She sighed. She always had awkward silences with him or they just couldn't communicate. That was the only and one drawback of Kyoya. Sure, she loved him but…..talking was a HUGE part of the relationship or so the manga told her…..

"Haruhi, I know I've done a lot of things to you but…..it was because I didn't know how to act. I want you to know that I…..lo….lov…..love. you." He told her. For some reason…he had trouble saying the word. Maybe it was because he never really recived it as a child from his family members or it was just hard to actually admit that the 'Shadow King' actually did have feelings.

"Now….Look me in the eye and tell me that." She told him with a soft smile gracing her lips. For him to open up was a huge step! She was a little taken aback by this action. He looked her in the eyes and took a few deep breaths and then he admitted it "I love you,"

Haruhi almost came to tears of happiness. She was just ecstatic! He actually communicated! Haruhi was now having trouble breathing. Kyoya looked at her in surprise. Sue, Haruhi wasn't like other girls and she wouldn't jump him or cry or anything but….he expected something other than heavy breathing.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm…..perfect…." She smiled at him and asked "Can….I hug you now?" Kyoya chuckled and pulled her into a hug. She was surprised at first but she hugged him back after realization hit. He smiled as he bent down and sniffed her hair. Oh, if she only knew how much he'd do for her….

"Kyoya, where are we going?" She asked as she finally left his embrace. He almost completely forgot about it. Her hair smelled so nice and it was so soft. DAMN HER PERFECT HAIR!

"Well….it's a secret," He told her. She nodded and looked out the window to see a giant gate. "Ah, we're here." He sighed contently.

"Where is….here?" She asked as she saw large gardens full of exotic plants. She also noticed the newly paved road. "This is the driveway up to my house." He told her in a somewhat bored tone.

"And why are we going to your home?" She asked a little annoyed. He acted as if he didn't care that he had acres of land past the gate leading up to his probably humungous mansion. For all she knew, it was a castle. 'Stupid rich bastard….' She thought glaring out the tinted window.

"To tell my father about my plans of marrying you." He told her as he looked to see her reaction.

"Oh, I see that's no…….MARRIAGE!?!?!?!?!?!? WHEN DID WE DISCUSS THIS?!?!?! WE AREN'T EVEN TECHNICALLY DATING YET!!!!!!" She screamed.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked. She nodded and then screamed again "DIRTY TRICK!"

"Do you honestly think I'll let the only girl I'll ever love get away? Of course not, and my father might try and set me up with some rich heiress for business reasons and I cannot allow that." He told her as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She glared at him but she fully understood his logic.

The limo driver opened the door for them and Haruhi realized she was in a…..parking lot? They had a fucking parking lot in their….mansion? Okay it was…..understandable…in a sense. A maid then led them to the elevator where a man was working it and asked "Which floor would you like, Kyoya-sama?"

"Wherever my father is, Kyo-san." He told him calmly. Haruhi watched as the man dubbed "Kyo" pushed the button "#5" and the contraption went up. She noticed that it went faster than most elevators she'd been on and Kyo explained "Ootori Technologies is very advanced compared to the rest of Japan and of course the founders get the best of the best." Haruhi simply nodded as they arrived.

Kyoya led her to a room that looked somewhat of a fancier version of a living room. There were books on shelves to her right and a pool table to her left. Kyoya whispered in her ear "If anyone comes just say my name, while I get my father." She nodded and he left. Luckily no one came. Kyoya hastily came back with his father in tow.

"Father, This is Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi, this is my father." Haruhi got up and bowed and spoke a "Pleasant to meet you," In a soft tone. The older version of Kyoya muttered a "Same here," She could tell that he looked down on the not so rich.

"So Kyoya, why did you pull me away from an important phone call?" The strict old man asked.

"Father-sama, I thought that you deserved to know this. I plan on marrying Fujioka-san." He told his father.

"I see, I have no problem with this arrangement." He told his son.

"But….I thought that you were going to object and make me marry some……" He was cut-off by the older man.

"Set you up with some airhead heiress? At first I was planning on doing so but then realized that just giving you more businesses to rule meant that there was a higher chance of more businesses to fail. Also, making you marry one of those dimwits at your school would be unwise. They wouldn't make a penny; they'd spend whatever you earned. I've done background info on your future prospect of a wife and seen her be extremely intelligent. She also has future plans on being a lawyer…correct? She will make and spend her own money and be a great asset to the Ootori name. You've chosen well. Your older brothers have married unwisely, their wives businesses have already been added to our list. We need not worry of them pulling out since they've already signed them off. You will be the next head." He told his son whose eyes had widened greatly throughout the speech.

"You're dismissed. It was somewhat of a pleasure to meet you Fujioka-san." The Ootori head bowed and then left the room with long powerful strides.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" Haruhi asked concerned. Kyoya hadn't moved in over a minute and his eyes were still widened. He finally shook out of his frozen state and grinned "I'm perfect,"

"Can we go now? Your house is too big for me." She told him bluntly. He chuckled and nodded as he got up. Haruhi got up on her own and scurried to the door. He then led her to the elevator and told her "Just tell Kyo-san to take you to my level of the parking lot. He'll know what I mean."

Haruhi nodded and waited for the elevator. It finally reached the 5th floor and an older version of Kyoya stepped out.

"Excuse me, are you a new maid? Their floor is the 3rd. This is an office level ma'am. Do you need any assistance getting there?" The man asked.

Haruhi twitched. Oh, how she ached to punch this man in front of her. 'Stupid fucking rich bastard.' She seethed in her mind. She gave him an extremely fake smile "Oh no sorry sir. I'm far from a maid. I shall forgive you this one time. Oh, Kyo-san! Would you please take me to Kyoya-sama's level of the parking lot?" She brushed past the man who she assumed was one of Kyoya's older brothers. She stepped onto the elevator as the man glared at her.

"Of course!" Kyo smiled as he pushed the button. The doors closed and the last thing Haruhi saw from that floor was an extremely pissed off Ootori glaring at her.

"You do realize that was one of Kyoya-sama's older brothers, correct?" Kyo asked her with a smile gracing his lips. It was odd for one of the Ootori family members to be told off; especially by a commoner. No exactly like the older Ootori brothers anyway.

"He had the nerve to call me a maid. I had the nerve to tell him off. And that's how the world works." She grinned. Kyo gave a small chuckle before saying "This is your stop,"

"Thank you," She thanked the elevator man and waited on a couch for her……boyfriend to come.

After about half an hour Kyoya came down from a different elevator where there was no one working it. She got up from her comfy place on the couch and hugged him. He took a moment to process what exactly was happening but he hugged her back.

"I ran into my older brother Toji. He said he met the rudest woman on the elevator. He also said that she was a beautiful young woman but too rude for his tastes. I assume that was you." He chuckled.

"He was a jerk! I had every right to tell him off!" She huffed.

"I'm sure you did." Hechuckled as he led her towards an extremely fancy foreign car, it was a sleek black color and Haruhi was once again seething 'Stupid Rich Bastards' in her mind.

"You know sometimes…..I wonder why I choose you….." She sighed. She hated being treated like a princess but the entire idiotic Host club members had to treat her to something. She had a feeling that thus wasn't going to stop anytime soon either.

"Sometimes I wonder that too." He smirked as he opened the door for her. She smiled up at him and have him a quick kiss on the lips.

_Kyoya Ending Over_

**Well….another one done! I'm planning on doing Kaoru soon. Thanks for reading.**

**AND REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**Furry Out**


	11. Kaoru Ending

**So Kaoru chapter! YAY! I'm updating like a month earlier than I usually do! Okay saw two movies in the past twenty four hours! 'HAIRSPRAY' and 'BECOMING JANE' both amazing movies. I totally am telling you to see them! By the way….Zac Efron is hawt…… but whatever. On with the……fic? Haha love you guys…..REVIEW DAMMIT! By the way, A reader pointed out that I spelled Kyoya's name wrong! Sorry! I debated on the whole Ootori or Ohtori. It is in fact Ohtori. I apologize, I've been to lazy to pull out my volumes and find the last names. I know…..I suck. I've failed you guys and I'd appreciate it if you could manage to forgive me.**

_Kaoru Ending_

Haruhi finished all the manga that filled the box and was disgusted! All the girls threw away who they were for a guy! Or girl! They lost who they were in the process! She decided that if she ever read another one of those vile beings that she'd burn her food and eat it. She really despised burnt food. It was too crispy for her tastes. She noticed that it was 1 in the morning. After she looked at the clock she started feeling light headed and tipped over into sleep. Luckily, there was a pillow waiting for her precious head.

She awoke the next morning to the smell of burnt food. There standing in her kitchen was Kaoru trying to make her eggs. He failed utterly. There in the once clean pan was a smelly fowl being. She almost swore that it moved. Kaoru noticed that his princess was up and chuckled "Sorry but….I decided to do something nice but….our chefs always do the cooking."

Haruhi nodded. She still was half-asleep and couldn't fully comprehend what exactly was happening to her. She noticed that a blanket was wrapped around her and a soft pillow lay where her head once was. She looked around to make sure that the calmer of the Hitachiin twins didn't mess up her apartment anywhere else. She saw no damage and believed it was safe to approach the kitchen.

"You….burned….my eggs!" She hissed. She spent hard earned money on those eggs. They weren't cheap! He was going to pay for destroying at least…..4 of HER EGGS!?!?!?!? Oh, he was dead.

"I'm sorry! I'll buy you better quality and more than I burned! I promi…." He was cut off by a spatula almost cutting off his head. Good thing he was a champ at dodgeball or he might be lying decapatated on the floor right now. Haruhi had an extermely pissed off aura surronding her petite form. It appeared as if she was engulfed by flames. She hissed/yelled "EMPTY PROMISES! DIE!"

Random objects were thrown his way but he managed to doge every single last fork, knife, rice cooker, spoon, cutting board and pop can. She had to throw something heavier and larger. It was the only way that she could avenge those poor eggs. Haruhi was very serious when it came to eggs especially if you burnt them.

"Haruhi…..I'll get you……a monkey! Just please….no more throwing things at me!" He got on his knees and begged.

"Get me four packs of two dozen eggs….and I'll forgive you. No Monkey! I do not need to clean up after more of them, I already know 5!" She told him sternly. He nodded his head but then asked "Five…..Who are the five?"

"You, Hikaru, Tamaki, Hunny and my father," She rolled her beautiful eyes. He nodded and asked "Want to go get them now?" She gave him a curt nod and pushed him out the door and mumbled "I have to change," To him. He gladly waited until she finished and noticed her wearing something different from her usually baggy clothes. She wore a purple tank-top that clung to her upper body and a black skirt that ruffled down to just above her knees. She put a clip in her hair and she looked positively adorable.

"W-wh-why are you dressing up?" He managed to get out. She looked up at him after locking her door. She sighed before explaining "I know wherever we're getting eggs is going to be way upper class since you rich bastards don't understand saving money."

"We understand but we do not choose to apply it. We don't have to." He told her as he led her down the stairs. She noticed no car or limo and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled "I got dropped off. I didn't want Hikaru to wonder why there was one less car when he woke up, you see he sleeps in. Lately, we've been waking up together less and less. It makes me a little sad but I guess it's finally time to open up our world to outsiders."

"So not waking up together is a way of opening up your world? A little….messed up but whatever." She told him.

"I'm planning on being cheap and taking you to your supermarket. But before we go egg hunting, would milady like to go out with me to brunch?" He bowed. Haruhi smirked "Get up you idiot. I'll accept but just because I'm starving!"

They walked to a somewhat fancy restaurant. She was surprised one was near where she lived. This was a "commoner" zone. It didn't really make any sense why it was here but she found that it was quite busy. A skinny guy probably no older than 18 led them to their table for two. He told Haruhi if she needed anything at all she could just tell him. Kaoru a tad pissed told him to "Fuck off," in a somewhat polite manner. The host stalked back to his podium at the door to the restaurant and gave the younger twin a fierce glare.

Haruhi asked "Why'd you do that?" She didn't really understand why Kaoru didn't like the guy. She thought he was being quite nice.

"He was trying to hit on you." He told her bluntly. Her eyes widened and whispered "You're kidding me! That is a form of hitting on someone?" She was bewildered. She remembered that happening a few times when she went out with her dad. Her father would always ask politely if he could talk to them in private and the waiter or host wouldn't return to their post that night. She just realized what had happened all those times.

"You're an oblivious idiot. You know that right?" He sighed in astonishment. How could she not realize that those jerks were hitting on her?

"I'm actually told that quite often! You and Hikaru say it all the time. Hunny says it every once in awhile and Mori just thinks it. Kyoya will tell me whenever the time is right and Tamaki is too much of an idiot to notice anyways. It's just how we work." She gave a small thoughtful smile near the end.

"You really do pay attention to some things, don't you?" Kaoru chuckled. She gave a slight nod and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just realized that you and I don't talk enough. Whenever people try and associate me with the host club they always use Hikaru or Tamaki and sometimes Kyoya as examples but never you. People never talk about Hunny or Mori so that doesn't count. For some reason, I feel extremely comfortable with you," She herself chuckled.

Kaoru let out a sigh "It's simple, you love me." Haruhi's eyes widened and then looked to the corner of the ceiling in thought. Her eyes once again widened and grew a small smile "You sure about that?"

"Positive," He grinned. Haruhi smacked his shoulder and rolled her eyes. Kaoru started laughing but was glared at by the old couple beside them. Kaoru muttered a "Sorry," to the elderly couple and turned back to Haruhi. She asked "Are we seriously eating here? I could make something, much better." She scoffed. She hated when people thought little of her culinary skills.

"I myself have wanted to leave since….._he _talked to you." Kaoru used his thumb to point where the host was standing flirting with one of the waitresses. Kaoru had the burning urge to punch the guy who tried to flirt with _his_ Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and was about to get up but Kaoru being very gentlemanly helped her. Haruhi wished she could snort but she knew that the old couple would glare at her after such a kind gesture.

"So, your house?" Kaoru asked as they exited the restaurant. Kaoru gave the host a nice glare as he wrapped his arm around Haruhi's slim waist. Haruhi shook her head "I just wanted to get out of there. The old people smelled like onions and the old bat glared at me after you swore when I wasn't even the one cussing!" She protested.

"Maybe she was jealous of the handsome man across from you?" He suggested raising his eyebrows jokingly.

"What handsome man? All I saw was an ugly monkey." She smirked as his ego power trip was cut off really quickly.

"Monkey see, monkey do." He pointed to a woman in her twenties scratching her ass. He then followed by scratching his very own. He pointed to a young boy who was picking his nose. Kaoru did the exact same but didn't wipe it on his designer clothes. He then started talking about how Toji was cheating on Kumiko with their son's nanny. He obviously was imitating the pack of cackling gossip queens to his right.

"Okay, you're not a monkey. You're an extremely sexy guy." She rolled her eyes as they rounded a corner but ran into the rest of the host club. She jumped into an alley pulling Kaoru with her. She started muttering to herself "Please let them not have seen us," over and over again. She noticed Kyoya give a side glance to the alley that the pair was currently hiding in. He didn't stop but kept moving on. Luckily, Kyoya didn't truly care for whatever was in the alley. He thought it was a group of bums fighting over cheese.

"Okay, we're safe." She sighed out of relief. Kaoru muttered "Safe from what? Them finding out? Or have you not chosen yet? Do you want me to make it less hard by pulling myself out of the race?" He wasn't Hikaru but he picked up some of the temper issues finally.

"Kaoru, do you want them to find out while we're on a date?" She asked annoyed. Kaoru was pissing her off. Couldn't he tell that she had chosen him? She already confessed to the comfort thing! Wasn't that enough to satisfy him?

"So are you saying you've already picked?" He was trying to get a straight answer from the brown haired girl.

"It's you, you idiotic rich bastard." She mumbled. He really should learn how to not pick things up from his brother.

"Get up," Kaoru said grinning like an idiot. He stood up and helped her get her small frame up from the dirty ground. He held her hand and dragged her down the street where their fellow host club members went. Haruhi was having a hard time breathing, she knew exactly what he was planning on doing. She attempted to drag her heels but that was a failed attempt. He just kept dragging her along. He then smiled back to her as he dragged her "It's for pushing into a dirty alley way. Payback really sucks….doesn't it?"

She growled but then saw the tall frame of Mori, the blond man on his shoulders, the dark mane of Kyoya, the bright hair of Hikaru and the blond head of Tamaki. Haruhi started taking deep breaths and before she knew she had walked past them and Kaoru was no longer dragging her. They were walking side by side and swinging their hands that were joined by his tight grip.

"Kaoru…what are you…."She was cut off by Hikaru tackling the boy beside her. He started punching his younger brother and yelling "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?" Mothers began covering their children's ears and walking away as briskly as they could.

Haruhi's eyes had widened greatly. She tried to stop them but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, the hand belonged to Tamaki who sighed "Hikaru needs to get rid of his feelings somehow. This is his way of expressing them to you….I guess or he's getting rid of all the pent-up tension you put us all through." Tamaki gave out a forced chuckle but was clearly holding back tears. He then mumbled "Go on my little butterfly! Fly away!" Tamaki started throwing his arms in the air and luckily most people had moved on to the other side of the street to avoid the fight and the blonde's arms hit no one.

Tamaki finally went into an alleyway and cried. Mori went to comfort him but was also going to punch some walls in to get rid of his hurt. Kyoya was just playing it cool even though he was hurting inside. He told Haruhi "You're debt is gone, I'd appreciate it if you stayed. We need some more money for the next event and….." He was cut off by Haruhi who told him "Sure," Kyoya went into the alleyway to pull "Father" out from his mushroom farm that he already started growing.

Hunny came up behind her and sniffed "If Kao-chan ever hurts Haru-chan…..Kao-chan is as good as dead….'kay?" He ended somewhat brightly. Haruhi nodded as Hunny went to go help Mori break some bricks. Hikaru finished punching his younger brother and whispered "Why?"

"Because I love her," Kaoru told him simply. Hikaru got up off his younger brother and helped the younger Hitachiin up. Kaoru hung his head low and apologized. Hikaru scoffed "You got the girl…be happy!" He then patted his brother on the back and told them "I'm going to make sure none of those idiots are planning on punching a wall in so…have fun!" He pushed the couple together and disappeared into the now extremely dark alley.

"So….now what do we do?" Kaoru asked scratching the back of his head. Haruhi was a little surprised how all of them reacted but told him "Supper, my place?"

"If anyone hits on you on the walk home….can I beat them up? I mean me being chivalrous let my own brother beat me up. I could have taken him." He smirked. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand and they walked in the direction of her apartment.

_Kaoru End_

**Wow……One more done! HOORAY!**

**I'm tired so……yeah…..**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-!**

**Furry Out!**


	12. Tamaki Ending

**HEY-LO! Tamaki time! Some of you are very happy that it's finally happening I'm betting! So….him and Mori were tied but….Most of Mori's votes were split ones and I flipped a coin. SO SORRY MORI FANS! So….I'm kinda pissed. Like everyone I know went to Justin Timberlake but I had my tickets and then yea. Long story (Rolls eyes angrily). And you just gotta hate ex-best friends! They're bitches! Oh and I know that im not using the correct accents cause I'm lazy. I'm actually kind of glad my school forces French on us! Here is Tamaki Suoh!**

_Tamaki Ending_

Haruhi began reading the manga but after a few pages….there was some French words. She had Tamaki's cell on hers because Tamaki jacked her cell awhile back and put his in it. She thought about how she should put her words. She knew that the blond king would rush over if she said she needed "help" so…if she just asked the question directly she had about 9 better of a chance of him leaving her alone. She sighed as she punched in Tamaki's number. On the second ring he picked up "HARUHI?!?!!!?"

"Hi, and yes. What does s'il vous plait, Bonjour, Qui, Pourquoi, Au Revoir and Comment ca va mean?" She asked. She waited a few moments for an answer but then the line went dead. She groaned, she easily figured out that the Frenchman was coming over.

"Your own personal French Dictionary is right here!" Tamaki barged in. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she pointed out the words. Tamaki chuckled "These are simple French words…… Here, s'il vous plait means please. Bonjour means Hello. Qui means who and pourquoi means why. Au revoir is good-bye or see you and comment ca va is how are you? Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yeah! Thanks, I don't really understand why there were French words though." She wondered out loud. Tamaki smiled "Well, I'm glad that they did because it means that I could come over." He blushed a little. Haruhi grew a soft smile "Me too,"

"Hey! Can we go to the playground! I always wanted to push you on the swings…..I mean I always wanted to go on the swings….." He turned beet red.

"Okay….Let's go!" It was cool outside so she was about to pull on a jacket when Tamaki gave her his. She flushed a little and mumbled "Thanks," Tamaki couldn't help but think Haruhi looked positively adorable in his jacket, even though it was much too large on her petite form. They walked out of her apartment and she locked the door. They started heading over to the park. She could see Tamaki was super excited. She grew a small smile and then they finally reached the park. They immediately went to the swings. Tamaki asked "Do you want me to push you?"

Haruhi nodded and he started pushing after she took a seat on the swing. She never realized how large Tamaki's hands were until now. As he pushed her she realized how hard it must have been to have such a soft push with such huge hands. She turned around to see Tamaki blushing and looking intently on his hands as if to make sure that he didn't push her off the swing.

"Are you going to get on the other swing?" She asked. Tamaki looked startled and blushed and found a piece of garbage very interesting off to his right "I…..um……don't know how……" He mumbled. Haruhi immediately dragged her feet against the ground to stop. She got off the swing and turned on her heel to look at him. She asked "Seriously?"

"Ye-yes….." He mumbled. She pondered on what to do but figured it out. "Sit on the swing." She told him. He nodded and did as he was told. Haruhi started to push him. To say he was embarrassed was a major understatement. Haruhi asked "Did you see what I was doing? With my legs?" He nodded simply. "Okay, start doing that. And after awhile, you'll be going higher and higher." She smiled. Tamaki copied what she did earlier and found that it was working and Haruhi was no longer pushing. He grinned like a happy child did once they've eaten chocolate. Haruhi's eyes softened at the sight. She got on the swing beside him and started swinging.

They soon ended up at the same height and were going at the same pace. Tamaki told her at the highest point they were at "I love you," Haruhi took in a deep breath and once they reached that po0int again she told him "I love you too," Tamaki put his long legs down and dragged his feet to stop. Haruhi also stopped. Tamaki got off of his swing as did Haruhi. She wondered what he was going to do and then…He hugged her. He hugged her so tight that it almost hurt but she could tell that it was his way of proving of how much he loved her.

"Tamaki, we should go…." She told him while still in his bear hug. He nodded and let go of her but grabbed her hand. She started swinging their hands and he swung with her. "Want a piggyback?" He asked. She nodded as he knelt down so she was able to get on his back. She jumped on but was far down his back and was pretty much on his butt. He lifted her up so she was in between his neck and his ass. She hung her arms loosely around his neck. He was content. Haruhi loved him, after quite some time of mooning over her….she chose him! A better word for his move was probably ecstatic. As they were nearing her apartment, they ran into Ranka. Haruhi's eye bulged a little and Tamaki paled.

"What….are you doing with this SCUM?!?!?!!??!" Ranka freaked. Haruhi got off Tamaki's slid off Tamaki's back and explained "Me and Tamaki…..are together……"

Ranka was the one who paled this time. He was about to faint but Haruhi told him "You know when you said…..that when I find someone I love…..that I should never let them go even if they're impossible to reach…..Well Tamaki….is that one." She was a light shade of pink. Ranka smiled sadly and muttered to himself "Stupid girl listened to me once and it was that!"

"Dad, is it allowed?" She questioned. Her father waved her off "The only reason I'm accepting this dolt is because you love him. If he ever hurts you……..he'll never be allowed to have children…….EVER AGAIN!" Her father glared at the blond boy. Tamaki simply gulped and nodded extremely scared. Haruhi rolled her eyes and dragged Tamaki off in another direction away from her house.

"Where are we going?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi ignored his question as she led him back to the park. Haruhi continued leading him over to the slide. She let go of his hand and started to climb the ladder that would bring her to the top of the slide. She slid down and Tamaki caught her in his arms because he didn't know what else to do. She smiled "If you ever leave me, I'll let my dad and Hunny after you." Tamaki never knew that Haruhi could be so scary and he gulped down a lump in his throat.

"Wanna go down the slide together?" She smiled up at him, still in his arms. He nodded happily and let her climb up the ladder first. He soon followed her. He sat down and waited for her to sit down on his lap. She sat in his lap and leaned into his chest and then they slide down together. It was a happy moment for the couple to have each other so close. It may have been short but she would bet that their relationship was going to last.

_Tamaki Ending Over_

**Well! There you go! Two more to go! I knew that this was short but when I think of Tama\Haru I think short! Sorry!**

**REEEEEEVIEW!**

_**Furry Out**_


	13. Mori Ending

**Well…..School Starts on Tuesday so I'm updating today. Then all that's left is Hunny! I know the last chapter sucked but I seriously can't write ongoing stories anymore. I'm just going to do oneshots now. SORRY! Whenever I think of Milk with cooking….it's baking! I really can't think of any other recipes at the moment! So that's where baking came from.**

_Mori Ending_

Haruhi fell asleep after reading a few of the manga. She was just too damn tired to read them! They weren't terrible but they weren't the best thing she's ever read. She awoke the next morning to find an empty apartment and books lying around her. There wasn't anyone barging in or trying to bother her. She was really surprised. She got up and poured herself a glass of milk. It was about to expire and there was still half the container left. She always bought milk that wasn't quite the freshest because it was marked down. She sighed, her father wasn't around to chug it down and she didn't want to bake because she'd have to buy more ingredients. She couldn't think of any other recipes with milk and she was not going to bake. Anyways, her oven was broken.

Haruhi sighed as she got changed. She pulled on a frilly white tank top (courtesy of her father) and a bright red skirt that reached above her knees (courtesy of Tamaki). The reason her clothes were so girly is because all of her other clothes were dirty and Ranka hid his clothes in a locked chest so she wouldn't be able to steal them. Even though her father was a flamboyant cross dresser he still had his "manly" clothes. Which consisted of sweats and oversized t-shirts. She sighed; she knew if any members of the host club (excluding Kyoya) came over at this moment that they'd probably kidnap her and take thousands of pictures of her in a girly outfit. She rolled her eyes at the thought even though it was probably true.

Someone knocked on the small ratty Fujioka door and Haruhi was pulled out of her thoughts. She quickly shuffled her way to the door and almost tripped on one of the many manga that she had lying around her coffee table. She finally had reached the door and swung it open and bowed without looking at the visitor's face "Sorry, I was deep in thought," She apologized.

The person nodded and Haruhi looked up to see Mori. She was kind of surprised to see the tall dark horse of the host club standing there "Mori-senpai?" She hadn't seen him for a day. She was confused and worried. She wondered if someone in the host club got hurt.

"Mori-senpai…..did something happen?" She asked worriedly. Mori shook his head no and opened the door wide as if to lead her outside. Haruhi stepped out of her apartment after she put on a pair of flip flops (courtesy of the twins) and grabbed her keys. She liked to think that she understood Mori language as she and the twins called it. She locked the door and sighed and turned to smile at the tall man "So where are we going?" Mori simply grabbed her hand and started leading her somewhere. Haruhi obediently followed but she had a little trouble since Mori's legs were way longer than hers. Haruhi bent down to his knees and mumbled "Like Hunny,"

Haruhi blushed and told him "I'm wearing a skirt….." Mori's left eye twitched but nodded and picked her up bridal style. Haruhi face read 'What the hell just happened?' Mori mumbled down to her "You're too slow, we'll be late."

Haruhi numbly nodded her head and wondered where the quiet member of the host club was going to take her. She thought about his personality 'He likes small things, such as me and Hunny. He's quiet. He's tall. He knows how to be charming and opens up from time to time….probably by accident. He cares about each member of the host club in his own way.' She couldn't really think of anything else due to the situation at hand. She was in his arms and old ladies were gossiping to each other "What an adorable couple! Such a chivalrous man! What I'd do to get a hunk of meat like that! Have you been to that new deli on 127th Street? Amazing Meat!" Haruhi decided to stop listening since they switched the subject to meat.

Mori had finally reached his destination as he put Haruhi on the ground softly. Haruhi looked around to see they were on top of a hill overlooking the city. Haruhi's breath was taken away and then she saw a table off to her right and it had some giant tuna on it. She almost squealed out her delight but knew she had a boyish image to uphold so suppressed the squeal. She looked at Mori to see him have a rose in his hand and she couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Haruhi, I love you." He told her. It said it so quietly that it may have seemed unimportant but Haruhi knew by the way he said it…that it meant so much more. Haruhi hugged him and smiled. She was almost brought to tears of happiness. This was so perfect. She broke the hug and grinned "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since I was 6…." He mumbled and looked away embarrassed. Haruhi's jaw dropped……. Did she ever meet him before? No…she never had…..she was sure of it.

"I always thought that I'd meet the perfect girl one day and that…..I'd want to give her the perfect date….but…..the girl I met was more than perfect….." He told her. Haruhi smiled. Who knew that Mori was secretly romantic? She hugged him again and whispered just loud enough for the tall man to hear her "I love you too," Mori hugged her tight. After a few moments they broke the embrace and kissed. Haruhi just couldn't help but feel totally and utterly content with her life. She had never experienced such a perfect moment in her life and she doubted that there was something as perfect as this.

"Shall we eat?" She asked after she broke the perfect kiss. Mori nodded and pulled out her chair for her. Haruhi beamed "Thanks," Mori nodded and sat down on the other side. "Were you planning giant tuna too?" She asked. He shook his head and gave her a small smile "Some things had to be changed but who wants something that is disgustingly expensive and disgusting?" Haruhi smirked. She knew that some rich food was really gross and he was pretty awesome to remember her love of giant tuna.

She leaned over the table and gave him a peck on the lips. She broke away and smiled "Giant tuna……..WILL BE MINE!" She squealed and took a huge portion of the food and swallowed it down. Mori simply chuckled and shook his head and also took a bite of the food. It has never tasted as good as it did now with Haruhi.

_Mori Ending over_

**TA-DA! Sorry but I have no motivation for this story anymore and I know it's gotten crappy but I'd rather finish it then leave you all hanging on the last few endings….. I truly am sorry if it doesn't meet your standards……**

**So very Sorry and Hunny is next!**

_**Furry Out**_


	14. Hunny Ending

**Hey! SO SORRY! It's been like forever since I updated but school started back up. And also……like all of my friend's are extremely catty. I've been kinda busy trying to not kick them. BUT NO EXCUSES! Here is Hunny! And here is to celebrating to a year of writing! WOO! And it's improved so much since "The Voice of Host Club"! Yay!**

_Hunny/__**Final**__ Chapter_

Haruhi finished one of her many manga and decided she needed tea. Unfortunately, she tripped over a banana peel. She landed on her face and was knocked herself out. She awoke the next morning with a splitting head ache and a giant bump on the side of her head. She went to the freezer and grabbed a bag of peas and put it to her head. She was out of all types of medicine but for some reason she had a bunch of bandages. She remembered Hikaru came over with them a few months ago to say Tamaki was planning on coming over and she'd need them later. Thankfully, she had found the time to "visit an old friend". Meaning she ran away. She held the peas to the spot where her bump was. She sighed and then the doorbell rang.

She put down the peas to see an extra cheerful Hunny standing in front of her. He was at least two inches taller than her. His face matured a little. She saw him…….two days ago? He grew 4 inches in two days. Haruhi couldn't believe it.

"Hunny…..senpai?" She asked in disbelief. The blond man in front of her nodded and grinned. She almost choked "Wh….WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" Her eyes immediately turned to saucers and she was close to fainting. Hunny luckily steadied her and she calmed down a little. " Ho…How?" She asked him. Hunny grinned "I told you, I'd grow for you!" Haruhi couldn't help but smile. He was willing to finally grow for her. It was a little weird, yes….but also really sweet. He grinned "Want to go to the park with me?" His voice was deeper. It was different but, it was a good different.

She nodded and looked at what she was wearing and sighed, she now had to put effort into what she was going to wear. It's not that she cared about what others thought of her…..she just cared about what Hunny thought about her. She let him in and told him that she had to change. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a somewhat frilly tank top and a sweater. She came out and smiled "Let's go," Hunny nodded in agreement. They left hand in hand to the park. She noticed that he was a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Hunny sighed "I'm not used to being taller than you….or anyone. It's just different." She nodded as she felt a pang of guilt because it's kind of her fault. Hunny then noticed the creases on her forehead and smiled "Don't worry about it, I was holding off on growing up for too long anyways. It's about time I grow up."

Haruhi nodded her head. They finally reached the park and Hunny smiled and got down on one knee as they approached a bench.

"Haru-chan…..once you're out of high school and we're both mature……will you marry me?" Hunny asked as opened a box which held a beautiful diamond ring. Haruhi looked at the huge ring. She knew it must have cost a fortune. She then looked at his face and saw the sincerity in his proposal. She nodded her head numbly and then vigorously. It took a proposal to convince her that Hunny was the right one for her but she didn't care. She loved him.

She, Haruhi Fujioka was in love with Hunny and was damn proud to admit it. She then whispered with a giant smile "Yes," Hunny sprung up and hugged her. He whispered in her ear "I love you so…so much! I'm so happy." He then followed that line with a kiss on the top of her forehead. She smiled and hugged him back.

_And They Lived Happily Ever After_

**Lame Way to end it…I know but……I just had to finish it somehow….I really don't have the strength for long running stories anymore. I'm going to be doing oneshots and such now…..**

**Well that's it.**

**I'd love to thank all my reviewers for being there and making me finish it. You guys are awesome and deserved better.**

**Furry Out**


End file.
